Típico de una madre
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kanata y Konata llegan al comiket para que Konata busque varias figuras que le interesan. Kanata no puede evitar notar los cosplays que allí hay y el problema que le genera nunca recordar cómo se llaman aquellos personajes de Dragon Ball, cuando de pronto llega Gokú (100 por ciento real no fake), y Konata se emociona al verlo en persona. Oneshot.


Es el momento para llevar a cabo, por vez primera en mi trayecto, un crossover que a mí mismo me interesa mucho, y que está inspirado en algún meme que vi en Facebook varios años atrás. Ahora adelante, y espero que disfruten de esta historia.

 **Típico de una madre**

Era desafortunado en cierto modo, pero nada se podía hacer en esos casos. Soujiro había tenido que ausentarse por razones de trabajo, por lo que Kanata tenía que hacer compañía a su hija al comiket, puesto que ésta quería ir a comprar varias cosas que tenía entre ceja y ceja desde varias semanas atrás. Desde luego no le pudo decir que no. Esa carita tan adorable que ponía cuando se encaprichaba era como enmarcarla.

Ya en el comiket, madre e hija iban recorriendo las distintas tiendas de figuras de animes que Konata tanto disfrutaba. A Kanata se le hacía sorprendente que a su pequeña, con la edad que tenía todavía, le surgiera un gusto que rivalizaba con su padre. Kanata no sabía si decir si aquello era una hazaña o no, así que simplemente tenía la mirada fija en las carteleras de estrenos en el cine mientras su hija se dedicaba a revisar entre las figuras.

Era sencillamente increíble la capacidad que tenían algunas personas para tener siempre nuevas ideas para nuevos animes, varias temporadas, y que encima saquen cada dos por tres alguna película, y eso sin contar los mangas, las ovas y los doujinshis que se montaban decenas de fans en un mismo momento cuando dicho anime o manga alcanzaba cierto nivel de éxito. Era demasiado para la pobre de Kanata, quien acabó teniendo dolor de cabeza de simplemente imaginarse aquello.

Y luego estaban los cosplays. Más allá de todas las ideas esbozadas anteriormente, esa temática era la más demencial de todas, precisamente por el hecho de que, más que retratar, se interpreta, cosa que a Kanata se le hacía inconcebible en lo personal. Incluso de pequeña, cuando tenía que participar en alguna obra de teatro, Kanata solía pedir algún papel en el que tuviera que hacer lo menos posible por lo mal que se daba actuar ante el público. Esos recuerdos no eran los mejores que tenía ni mucho menos, y ver a tantos cosplayers haciendo interpretaciones y posando para fotos no podía hacer menos que dejarla con la boca abierta.

Habían cosplayers de toda clase de animes, desde los más recientes y los que estaban actualmente de moda hasta aquellos tan antiguos que hasta la propia Kanata habría visto de pequeña, si no es que más todavía. Era sorprendente a medida que iba viendo, y de pronto ve a su hija dirigirse a los cosplayers que habían hecho una reunión con la temática de Dragon Ball. Puede que fuera un anime altamente exitoso sin importar el tiempo que pasara, pero Kanata no iba a descuidar a su hija, no vaya a ser que caiga a manos de una mala persona disfrazada en busca de oportunidades.

─ ¡No te alejes demasiado, hija! Este lugar es enorme y hay demasiada gente.

─ No te preocupes, okaa-san. Sólo estoy viendo los concursos de cosplays de Gohan y Vegeta que están haciendo aquí ─ responde Konata muy animada ─. Tú también deberías verlo, okaa-san. Los cosplays son bastante geniales.

Puede que Konata tuviera razón, pero Kanata simplemente andaba perdida intentando verlo. Había escuchado decir muchas cosas sobre Dragon Ball: Las cosas buenas que hablaban sobre un argumento atractivo y una importancia en los personajes secundarios que en otros animes de su momento no se solía dar, y también las cosas malas sobre machismo y violencia subida de tono. No tenía mucho para decir debido a que tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo y casi no recordaba nada de aquello, pero de todos modos le confundía un poco aquellos cosplays.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, okaa-san?

─ N-no, nada. Solo no te alejes demasiado ─ le dice Kanata a su pequeña.

Sí estaba pasando algo, y vaya que estaba pasando. No era capaz de reconocer a un personaje de otro, pese a que varios de ellos se diferenciaban bastante, como los cosplays de Thrunks y Yamcha, o los del maestro Roshi y Broly. A sus ojos todos eran iguales, un montón de hombres con músculos sobrecrecidos y una mirada de haber tenido un día de perros, además de que todos tenían poderes ridículamente superlativos que destruirían todo lo que esté a su alcance con aquellos escandalosos ataques de luz. La cosa era tan grave que le traía a Kanata uno de los problemas más grandes a la hora de abordar el tema con su hija: ¿Cómo carajo se llamaban esos tipejos tan inflados en esteroides?

─ ¿Acaso vas a buscarte una figuritas de esas de Gokú? ─ era lo más que podía hacer. El único nombre que se le grababa en la mente de todos los que nombraba constantemente su hija.

─ Ya tengo todas esas figuras de Gokú. La que voy a elegir son esas de Cell y Napa, que salieron muy recientemente y son parte de una edición especial para coleccionistas que llevaban desde hace poco anunciando.

Kanata ríe con nerviosismo. Cell y Napa. Ni de chiste hubiera dado en el clavo con los nombres, y es que, a su parecer, todos se llamaban igual, aunque esperaba que en su confusión lo hiciera bien con al menos un personaje ¿Krilin? Es Gokú ¿Chaos? Es Gokú ¿Majin Bu? Pues es Gokú ¿Número 17? Pues obvio, también le va a llamar Gokú. Era una solución sencilla a su confusión, aunque sabía que le haría pasar muchas penas ante su propia hija.

De pronto una persona pasa al lado de Kanata y se pone a hurgar entre las revistas que hablaban sobre los nuevos proyectos declarados y los videojuegos que saldrían a continuación. Fue imposible para Kanata no darse cuenta de su presencia, especialmente porque bastante más alto que ella (aunque eso no constituía ningún gran logro), además que la musculatura que mostraba no parecía fingida, a diferencia del resto de los cosplayers que intentaban lograr un efecto similar. No se lo imaginaba, pero no era un cosplayer, sino el verdadero Gokú, y estaba allí para hacer unas compras (no precisamente de figuras, pero es que andaba bien perdido en ese lugar, además que tantas figuras de sí mismo y los demás le llamaban bastante la atención).

─ Esos cosplays vienen más y más realistas ─ dice Kanata para sí misma mientras veía a Gokú revisando las repisas.

Konata ya había elegido las figuras que se llevaría a casa (tres de cada ejemplar, obviamente), pero sus pasos se detienen en seco al ver al saiyajin a tan solo unos pocos metros de su madre. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, no esperaba encontrarse a uno de los personajes más reconocidos de la historia del anime precisamente en ese lugar. Tal había sido su sorpresa que casi se le caen las figuras que tenía en sus brazos.

─ ¿Konata? Vamos, que hay cada vez más gente por aquí, y luego se nos hará imposible pagar todas esas cosas que acabas de elegir ─ dice Kanata con apremio.

─ Un momento, que creo que encontré a alguien ─ Konata deja las figuras en una pequeña cesta que tenía su madre, y entonces intenta llamar la atención de Gokú tocándole el codo (lo más alto que podía alcanzar en ese momento).

─ ¿Mh? ─ Gokú voltea y mira a la pequeña Konata ─ ¿Sí? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

─ ¿Eres tú, verdad?

─ Bueno, pues creo que sí soy yo ─ responde un poco confundido.

─ ¡Sugoi! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ─ Konata se pone a dar brincos alegres y da dos vueltas alrededor de Gokú.

─ ¿Y quién es él, hija? ─ señala Kanata.

─ ¿No sabes quién es él, okaa-san? ─ Konata señala a Gokú como si fuera una obra de arte viviente ─ Es el guerrero más fuerte del Universo. Puede transformarse en super saiyajin, ha salvado a la Tierra y a algunos planetas más ¿Todavía no sabes quién es?

Kanata estaba con la boca abierta, pero no por ahora saber quién era, sino todo lo contrario. Le daba mil vueltas al asunto, pero el nombre de aquel personaje no le llegaba. Una cosa era que a casi todos los personajes de Dragon Ball los llamara Gokú a falta de saberse otros nombres, pero no quería hacer el ridículo ante su hija. El problema es que aquello parecía imposible, no le quedó de otra que arriesgarse.

─ Pues... tú eres... eres el muñequito de los pelos parados, ¿no?

A Gokú y Konata les salen unas enormes gotas. Kanata se sentía tonta al hacer eso, pero es que ya no da para más.

─ Okaa-san, él es Gokú. No me digas que no lo reconociste.

─ Jajajaja. Bueno, eso no importa ─ dice Gokú tranquilamente ─. De todos modos no sabía que tenía admiradores, y les agradezco que me apoyen. Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras, pero no sé dónde queda el supermercado. Este lugar es muy grande y no siento el ki de ningún conocido cerca para que me guíe.

─ ¿El qué? ─ Kanata no había entendido lo que dijo Gokú.

─ Está un par de pisos más abajo, donde están los carritos ─ dice Konata, y Gokú le agradece sonriente antes de irse.

─ Pues... No sé cómo le haces para tratar así con esas personas ─ dice Kanata bastante extrañada.

─ Si quieres te enseño lo que sé para que no te confundas, okaa-san ─ la pequeña Konata toma de la mano a su madre.

─ Lo siento, hija, pero creo que paso ─ eso sí que sería demasiado para Kanata.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así culmino el primer crossover en español de Lucky Star con Dragon Ball Z. No sé cuántos crossover hay en total de ese tipo, sinceramente no los he leído, pero es que el inglés (que sin duda la mayoría son en ese idioma) me revienta por lo mal que se me da, pese a que puedo hablarlo y leerlo un poco. Pero mejor no les aburro con mi vida y me despido de ustedes.

Hasta otra


End file.
